Drama for the SVU
by horsecrazy210
Summary: When Olivia gets sick on the job, Elliot and Cragen get worried. Elliot and Olivia are also dealing with their relationship, which is secret to everyone but Casey. Rating just to be safe. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Law and Order fan fic. Please read and review! I greatly appreciate it! If you like this, I will write more and update soon!**

Chapter 1

Liv, are you okay?

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in the court…" Olivia Benson stated to the alleged rapist. Suddenly, mid-statement, Olivia felt the sudden urge to vomit. "Elliot, I'll be right back," she said as she darted out the door of the man's house while her face turned a greenish-yellow color. Olivia barely made it to the lawn before the unscheduled viewing of her breakfast.

Elliot Stabler, Olivia's partner, and serious girlfriend took the handcuffed man as Olivia dashed out of the room.

"Liv," he called out after her, but she kept running to the front door.

Olivia sat on the stoop for a minute after getting sick.

"I wonder what that was?" she thought to herself before returning to Elliot and the rapist.

"You okay, Liv?" Elliot asked, truly concerned.

"I think so, let's go back to the station," Olivia said motioning to the man in handcuffs.

"Right," Elliot said. He led the criminal to the squad car and put him in.

Once Olivia and Elliot got back to their offices, Elliot brought two cups of coffee back to his desk. He gave one to Olivia and both of them began their paperwork.

"Liv," he began.

"Elliot, I'm fine," Olivia snapped when she sensed that he would ask her about the 'incident' earlier. "I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me."

"That's not what I was going to ask," said Elliot with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, it was," Olivia said returning the smirk.

"It was only one of the questions that I was going to ask," Elliot replied.

"So, what was the other?" asked Olivia.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner at Steinheart's Place on Wednesday," Elliot asked.

"You enjoy making me dress up, don't you," Olivia said as a statement rather than a question.

"So that's a yes," Elliot said. "I'll pick you up at 7:00 on Wednesday."

"I'll see you then," Olivia said as she turned her attention back to her work.

"Actually, you will see me at work the rest of today, tomorrow, and Wednesday," said Elliot.

"You are such a smart-ass," Olivia said while rolling her eyes.

Later that afternoon, Don Cragen, Olivia's boss called her into his office for an update on a case. Olivia stood in front of his desk ready to present the information.

"We have a few leads on this case," she began. Olivia suddenly felt very dizzy. She grabbed onto Cragen's desk to keep from falling.

"Olivia," he called. Cragen grabbed her and helped her sit down.

"I'm fine," she said once the ordeal was over.

"No, you're not. You got sick this morning too," he pointed out.

"Elliot told you?" she asked, more than a little annoyed.

"He has a right to be worried. He's your partner," Cragen said.

_He's more than that,_ Olivia thought to herself. She and Elliot had kept their dating a secret since the beginning. If someone from work found out, both she and Elliot could get in trouble. The only person who knew that Olivia was dating Elliot was her best friend, and ADA Casey Noveck. Casey had promised Olivia that she would keep her mouth shut about her friend's relationship.

"I'm calling the doctor now, Olivia, Elliot can drive you down, and wait for you."

"I really don't," Olivia began.

"No questions," he interrupted her.

Ten minutes later, Olivia was in the passenger side of the squad car that both she and Elliot shared.

"I really don't need this," Olivia complained.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Elliot replied.

"Fine," Olivia said.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was quiet. When they arrived, Elliot checked Olivia in, and both of them sat in the waiting room together.

**A/N: Hey! How did you like it? Do you want the next chapter to be longer, shorter, or the same? Please review and let me know! Thanks a bunch! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I got a few reviews and I'm ready to update. Keep up the reviews, and I'll keep up the chapters!**

Chapter 2

What's Wrong With Me?

The doctor examined Olivia thoroughly. He took blood and urine samples to test for any problems or diseases. When he finished the exam, Olivia was told to wait in the waiting room until they had gotten the test results back.

Olivia walked out into the waiting room. The minute Elliot saw her, he went over to her.

"Hey, how did it go?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know yet. They told me to wait here for the test results. If you want to go back to work, I can take a cab back to the station," Olivia said.

"No, I want to wait here with you," Elliot said to her.

"Okay, suit yourself," she said as she picked up a magazine and began to read.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor called Olivia back into his office.

"I have the results from the tests, Olivia," he said.

"And..," Olivia questioned.

"You're not sick," the doctor began.

"Then what's wrong with me?" she asked, frustrated.

"You're pregnant. Congratulations," he said.

"What?" Olivia asked bewildered.

"Congratulations," the doctor said again.

"No, no before that," she said with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant," said the doctor.

Elliot helped Olivia to the car. He could tell something was wrong, but she wasn't cracking yet. If Elliot knew anything about his partner, it was that you just didn't push her to tell you anything. He would just have to wait for her.

"Liv, what did the doctor say?" he asked as gently as he could while starting the car.

"Um, I just picked up a bug or something," she said.

A million thoughts flowed through Olivia's head about the baby.

_Do I get rid of it? No, Elliot has a right to know. He would be a good father, heck, he already is,_ Olivia thought.

She was so out of it that she didn't hear Elliot call her name.

"Liv," he said.

There was no response.

"Liv," he said louder.

Still no response.

"Olivia," he said even louder.

"Yeah?" asked Olivia as she snapped out of her trance.

"You sure you're okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah."

Back at the station, Olivia returned to her work. As she filled out reports, Olivia noticed that while writing, her left hand was resting on her stomach.

_Better be careful,_ she thought. _Cragen has eyes like a hawk. He notices everything._

That night, Olivia didn't sleep well at all. She thought about what to do with the baby and eventually, decided to keep it. She would have to tell Elliot on Wednesday, at their dinner.

The next day at work, Olivia was a mess. She was unfocused, disorganized, and tired. Olivia knew that Elliot was worried about her, so when she was around him, she tried to act natural. Olivia could tell that her plan wasn't working well enough.

"Olivia, I need to speak with you, now!" Cragen said.

"Yes?" Olivia asked.

"What's with you?" he said.

"I'm just a little spacey, that's all," she replied.

"That's all? I can't have you working on the streets like this. It's just unsafe for everyone," he said.

"You're right. I'll get more sleep tonight, and tomorrow, I will be all better," she said.

"You had better be," Cragen said as Olivia left his office.

Wednesday night rolled around, and Olivia was more nervous than she had ever been. After work, she took a shower, changed into her black skirt and cranberry sweater, fixed her hair, and finally put on some makeup. Just five minutes later, Elliot arrived.

"Hey Elliot, you look nice," she said when he walked in with a crisp white shirt, jacket, and tie.

"You, Olivia, look stunning," he said as he kissed her.

Once they were seated at the restaurant, Elliot ordered a bottle of wine. Just after the waiter poured it, Elliot got down on one knee in front of Olivia, opened the small, velvet box in his pocket to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring, and said the words that every girl wants to hear.

"Liv, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Elliot asked her.

"Yes," she said with her eyes brimming with tears.

Elliot took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Oh, Elliot, it's beautiful. Thank you," she said.

"I took Casey ring shopping with me. I knew that you two are like sisters, so I hope that it's okay with you that she knows," Elliot said.

"Casey would have been the first person who knew anyways," Olivia said truthfully.

Olivia decided right then and there that she would wait just a few more days to tell Elliot about the baby. Although Olivia was a little bit less nervous about telling Elliot now that he just asked her to spend the rest of their lives together, having a baby so soon into their engagement could be just too stressful for both her and Elliot.

**A/N: Do you like it? I decided to stop there because it was the best place to stop. If you like it, more will be up soon! You know the drill, read and review! Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they have helped. I'm trying to include more detail. Sorry for those who didn't want Olivia pregnant, it was a done deal. Please review some more!**

Chapter 3

Anything for you, Liv

After diner, Elliot and Olivia stayed at her apartment and watched a movie while talking about their future wedding.

"When do you want to get married?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"The sooner, the better," she replied. "How about next month?"

"Wow, that's really soon. Do we need more time to plan?" Elliot asked surprised.

"I want to fit and look good in my dress," Olivia said. As soon as the words came out, Olivia realized what she had just said. She hoped that Elliot wouldn't ask about it.

No such luck.

"Why wouldn't you fit into your dress, Liv?" Elliot asked skeptically.

Olivia didn't say anything and stared at the movie.

"Liv," Elliot persisted. "Talk to me."

"I'm pregnant, Elliot," Olivia said with tears brimming in her eyes.

Elliot reached over and hugged her. When Olivia started to sob louder, Elliot kissed her.

"Why are you crying, Liv?" he asked.

"Why aren't you?" asked Olivia.

"I'm happy," said Elliot.

"You are?" she asked. "I thought that you might leave."

"Liv, you listen good and hard. I will never leave you. I don't care what happens. I love you," Elliot said.

"I love you too," said Olivia.

"How long have you…" Elliot started.

"Since Monday, when Cragen made me go to the doctor," Olivia said.

"So that's what was wrong," he said. "You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry. Hey, what are we going to tell Cragen?" Olivia asked.

"Just tell him that we are engaged," said Elliot. "He doesn't need to know about the baby yet."

"I'm going to call Casey. Do you think we could drive her to work tomorrow? I want to tell her in person, when no one else is around."

"Anything for you, Liv," said Elliot.

The next morning, Elliot and Olivia sat in the front of the car and Casey climbed into the back seat. As soon as Casey Noveck got into Elliot's car, she started firing questions about the night before.

"How, when, where…" Casey began.

"Casey, slow down. You're as excited as a puppy who just met a bunch of five year olds. How many cups of coffee have you had this morning?" asked Olivia.

"None," she replied. "I'm all natural."

"She's wired," Elliot whispered to Olivia.

"Hey," Casey said.

"Casey, I have something to tell you," Olivia began.

"What?" asked Casey, almost bounding out of the back seat.

"I'm pregnant," Olivia said.

"Oh my gosh! Elliot, you didn't tell me that when we went shopping."

"I didn't know," he replied.

"Congratulations," Casey said.

"Thanks," Olivia said.

"Casey, please don't tell anyone at work," said Elliot.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," she replied.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I don't have time to type more right now! Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 4. I'm trying to get this out before I hit writer's block! Does that happen to you? Read and Review please!**

Chapter 4

I Want a Small Wedding

Almost immediately when Olivia, Casey, and Elliot got to their desks, Cragen called Olivia and Elliot to his office.

"When are you two getting married?" he asked motioning to Olivia's ring.

"How did you know that it was Elliot?" Olivia asked clearly surprised.

"I'm not an idiot. You two have been secretly dating for a while," Cragen said as he did finger quotes around secretly.

"We're getting married soon," said Elliot.

"We need to have a talk about staying professional on the job," Cragen said.

"So we can still remain partners as long as we don't slobber all over each other here?" Olivia asked with a straight face.

"I can't quite picture you slobbering, Liv," Cragen said. "Stabler, over here, I'm not so sure about." He said with a grin.

"Hey," said Elliot pretending to be offended.

"You know that I'm just kidding," Cragen replied. "You are free to go."

"Wait, one more thing," Olivia began. "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Me?" asked Cragen surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? You gave been my father ever since I got this job," said Olivia.

"I would be honored," he said as he hugged her.

That night, after dropping Casey off at her house, Olivia and Elliot went back to Olivia's apartment to start planning the wedding.

"I want a small wedding," Olivia said as she sat on Elliot's lap. The two of them flipped through quite a few wedding catalogues.

"Let's make our guest list. Then we will see how beg it is," Elliot suggested.

"Okay," said Olivia.

"I can start," said Elliot.

"Go for it," Olivia replied.

"Okay, the kids,"

"Obviously," Olivia interrupted.

"Cragen, Munch, Fin," Elliot said as he started to name their co-workers.

"Casey," Olivia added.

"My mother," Elliot said.

The two were quiet for a minute each trying to think of anyone possibly forgotten.

"I guess we will have a small wedding," Elliot said.

"Tomorrow, Casey can come over. She wants to help us plan too," said Olivia.

"Okay, sounds good," said Elliot.

The two talked for almost an hour, and eventually, they both fell asleep curled up next to each other on the couch.

The next morning on the way to work, Elliot stopped to get himself a cup of coffee before work. Since Olivia was fast asleep in the passenger seat next to him, Elliot decided to surprise her with a glass of orange juice. About 10 minutes until they reached the station, Olivia began to stir.

"Morning, Beautiful," Elliot said to her.

"I smell coffee," she said as she sat up straight.

"Sorry, that's for me, but for you and Baby, I got orange juice," Elliot said.

"Juice can't even compare to the magical powers of coffee," Olivia argued.

"Until you have our baby, there will be no caffeine for you," he said.

"It's not fair. You get to do the easy part, and still get to drink coffee."

"Something tells me that not drinking coffee is harder for you than actually carrying the baby. If I could trade places with you, I would," Elliot said.

"Easy for you to say. That can't be physically possible."

"You are not a nice person before your usual morning cup of coffee, are you?" Elliot said with a smile.

"You have known me long enough to know that that's definitely true," Olivia said.

"Are you less tired now? I pulled out of your apartment parking lot and you were asleep," Elliot said.

"Sleeping on a couch is not very comfortable, especially if you're pregnant, but you wouldn't know about that," she said with a smile.

"You're right," Elliot said as he pulled into the SVU parking lot.

**A/N: Okay, please review! I think I like this story so far. Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is in efforts to keep the story somewhat police related. I would love reviews!**

Chapter 5

I am Detective Benson

That day at work, a case came in which Elliot and Olivia were assigned to. The two walked out to their squad car and glanced at the file on their way to meet the family.

"Victim's name is Gracie Love. She was raped at the barn where she rode apparently. It doesn't say if there were any witnesses," Olivia said.

"How old?" Elliot asked.

"Fourteen," Olivia replied.

"Liv," Elliot began.

"Yeah?"

"This is the first case we have had since I found out you were pregnant. I want you to be very, very careful," Elliot said.

"I know," Olivia said.

"Horses can be dangerous, you know," Elliot began.

"El," said Olivia in a warning tone.

"Okay, I'll stop now," he said.

"Thank you," replied Olivia.

When Elliot parked in front of Gracie Love's house, both he and Olivia got out and began to walk towards the door. Almost as soon as the doorbell rang, a young woman answered the door. Both detectives flashed their badges.

"I'm detective Olivia Benson, and this is my partner Elliot Stabler. Are you Gracie's mother?" Olivia began.

"No, I'm Gracie's older sister, Nikki. You just missed my mom. She left for the hospital ten minutes ago," Nikki said.

"Could we ask you a few questions?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, come in," Nikki said as she led the detectives to the living room.

"When did you last see Gracie before she was raped?" Olivia asked bluntly.

"I was the last one to see her. I dropped her off at the barn about 4:15, helped her carry in her saddle, and then told her that either Garret or Mom would pick her up," Nikki said.

"When you went in to the barn, was anything different?" Elliot asked.

"I wouldn't know. I don't usually go in at all, but there was a show last week, so Gracie still had her saddle. She usually leaves it at the barn," explained Nikki.

"Thank you for your time, Nikki. We will try to catch up with your mother at the hospital," Olivia said.

"Of course. I just hope that they can catch this guy," Nikki said.

"So do we," said Elliot.

At the hospital, Amanda Love, Gracie's mother sat by Gracie's bed waiting for the detectives to arrive.

"Hello," Olivia said as she walked into the open doorway followed by Elliot.

"You must be detectives Benson and Stabler," the woman said.

"How do you know?" Elliot asked.

"Nikki called me and told me to wait for you," Amanda explained.

"Oh, okay," Olivia said. "You must be Gracie," she said turning towards the girl on the hospital bed.

The young girl nodded. Gracie was small for 14, but she was a very pretty girl. She had bright blue eyes and reddish blond hair.

"Here is what I need you to do," Olivia explained to the girl. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened starting with getting out of the car."

"Okay," Gracie said. "Nikki dropped me off, but this time, she came in with me because she was carrying my saddle. I was in a horse show last week, and I hadn't brought my tack back yet. We walked into the barn, and no one was there. On Fridays, hardly anyone is there because Mary, the instructor doesn't teach then. I was there to exercise my horse, Black Jack. My sister handed me my saddle, and told me that either she or Garret would come to get me. After that, I tacked up, rode, put my horse away, and was cleaning up when a fabric bag came over my head. The man pulled me into a room, I think it was the tack room because it smelled like leather and saddle soap. Then he raped me, and left. My mom came in and found me, and took me straight here."

"Do you know who raped you, Gracie?" Elliot asked.

"I think it could have been Mark, the stable hand, Jack, the 20 year old who takes lessons sometimes, or it could have been Dan, the owner of the barns," said Gracie.

"Why?" asked Olivia.

"They have all tried to hit on me," Gracie said.

"Okay," Elliot said. "Thank you very much, we will definitely get back to talk with you."

The ride back to the station was short, but comfortable for Elliot and Olivia who were enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"Excuse me?" Elliot said.

"Thank you," Olivia said and looked at Elliot.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything," said Olivia.

"You're welcome?" Elliot said, still confused.

Olivia saw this and began to explain what she meant.

"El, you have given me everything someone could ever want. You have given me a best friend, a better partner than anyone could ask for, a soon to be husband, and now, the chance to be a mom. I'm so scared about that, but I know that I'll be okay with you there," Olivia said as the tears poured down her face. "Damn these hormones," she said with a smile as she wiped her eyes.

Elliot laughed. "Liv, you have made me a very happy person. I love you," he said.

"Right back at you," said Olivia.

**A/N: Sweet couple moment! I know that chapter was kind of out there, but it is sort of a filler chapter. The next ones will be much more interesting. (I think!) Please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Sorry this update has taken so long, but I was on vacation to the Pecos Wilderness in New Mexico. We went on horseback to the Santa Barbara divide, and then on up to Truches Peaks. It was beautiful, but there is no electricity in the wilderness, so I had to wait until I got back to update. Okay, enough about me, and on with the story!**

Chapter 6

It's Getting Harder

By the time Olivia and Elliot got back to the station, both Munch and Fin had checked on alibis for all 3 suspects. Elliot and Olivia had to question the only suspect without an adequate alibi, Jack. After only a few minutes of questioning, he admitted to the crime, and was brought to the city jail.

"That was an easy case," Elliot said as he gave Olivia a peck on the lips.

"Professionalism, remember?" Olivia said as she pulled away.

"It's getting harder," he whispered to her.

"I know, trust me, El, I wish it were different, but if we can't control it, we will no longer be partners, and we might not even be working together."

"You're right," Elliot said with a sigh.

"El, I think we should tell Cragen about the baby today."

"Why so soon?" Elliot asked with surprise.

"Well, I think that if we tell him later, he'll think that we don't trust him. He's sticking his neck out for us, so I think we owe at least that to him. Plus, he's the closest thing to a father that I have."

"Okay, Liv, before we leave today, we'll tell him. It's not like we have known for that long, only five days," Elliot said.

"Thank you," said Olivia.

Just before the two detectives left the station, they knocked on Cragen's office door.

"Come in," Cragen called form inside.

Olivia and Elliot walked in to his office and shut the door.

"Oh, hey, that was one easy case, huh? You didn't end up even having to do a crime scene investigation," Cragen said.

"Yep," Elliot agreed.

"Okay, you two are obviously not in here because of a case. What's up?" questioned Cragen.

"I'm pregnant," said Olivia.

"Oh, wow, Congratulations!" Cragen said while getting up from his desk to hug Olivia and shake hands with Elliot.

"So, you didn't suspect at all?" Elliot asked.

"I thought maybe sometime in the future," said Cragen.

"Me too," Olivia said honestly.

"How far along are you?" he asked ignoring Olivia's comment.

"I'm not completely sure yet. Probably around 5 or 6 weeks."

"Well you have been busy," said Cragen with a smile.

Both Olivia and Elliot flushed a bright rose color at this comment.

"I have my first doctor's appointment tomorrow," said Olivia trying to slightly change the subject from the cause to the effect of their actions.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so we scheduled it around work," Elliot said.

"I would have given you the day off," Cragen said.

"Yeah, but Munch and Fin would be very suspicious," said Olivia.

"When will you tell them?" asked Cragen.

"Maybe in a few weeks. How long do I have until the dreaded desk duty?" asked Olivia.

"I'm not sure yet. As soon as you know how far along you are, let me know," Cragen said.

"Okay, thank you," said Olivia.

"Congratulations, both of you," Cragen said.

"Thanks," said Elliot and Olivia as they left his office.

After a light dinner at a local deli, Olivia and Elliot went back to her apartment to wait for Casey to come over. When she arrived at 7:30, she came prepared with sample invitations, menus, and many other wedding necessities. The three talked until 11:30 when they all started to fade.

"I better head home, unlike you two, I work tomorrow," Casey said.

"Me too, I should get home," Elliot said as well.

"Both of you stay. It's too late to drive into the city on Friday night," Olivia said.

Casey and Elliot looked at each other and then back to Olivia.

"Liv, sorry to break it to you, but you have one bed, and one couch. There are three people who need to sleep," Elliot explained.

"I'm not an idiot," said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Then please explain because right now, I fell like one," said Elliot.

"Casey can have the couch," Olivia said.

"You sure?" asked Casey.

"Yep," Olivia answered. "And you, El, can come share the bed with me."

"Really?" asked Elliot. It would be the first time that the two had shared a bed together except for the intercourse that they had had more than once.

"It's not like it has never happened before," Olivia said motioning to her still flat stomach.

Casey made a face which implied that she was a little grossed out by the mental images that were unwillingly making their way into her head.

"Okay, just remember that you two have company, okay?" Casey said, almost pleading.

"Don't worry Casey, no action tonight. I'm too tired," Olivia said.

"Thank you. Goodnight," said Casey.

"Night, Casey," said Olivia and Elliot.

Casey pulled the blanket over her and fell asleep quickly. Back in Olivia's bedroom, Elliot stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers on one side of the bed. Olivia sat on her side of the bed and slipped off her dress pants and slipped on a pair of cotton shorts. She pulled off her shirt and tugged on one of her oversized NYPD T-shirts and finally took her bra off under her shirt and pulled it out from under the T-shirt. Then she slid into bed and stayed on her side.

"Liv, I won't bite, you know," Elliot said.

"Okay," Olivia said as she scooted close to Elliot who put an arm around her and rested it on her stomach.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"You too," she replied before falling asleep.

**A/N: This seemed like a pretty good place to stop. Please read and review! Thanks a bunch!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Seriesfanatic, I was talking about the chapter, but thanks for your concern. I would appreciate a few more reviews in the future; I have over 3,000 hits, and only 29 reviews. I know that some hits are from the same people, but it doesn't take long! Either you love, like, or hate it. Here's chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

I Think She Really Likes You

Casey awoke at 5:45 to her alarm clock which was on her cell phone. She grumbled, opened her eyes, and had to piece together the last night's events. Casey needed to borrow an outfit from Olivia to wear to work, but was afraid to walk in on her best friend and her fiancé. By the time 6:00 rolled around, Casey has no other choice. Slowly, she opened their door, which was already open just a crack. She was relived to find them both asleep, Olivia being held in the grasp of Elliot. Casey tip toed over to Olivia's dresser and found a top. Then she went over to the closet and took out a pair of pants and a jacket. She looked back over at Olivia, and almost jumped when she saw her friend's eyes watching her.

"Sorry," Casey mouthed trying not to wake Elliot.

"You're welcome," Olivia mouthed and smiled as she snuggled closer against Elliot.

Casey rolled her eyes and left to get changed for work. By 6:30, Casey was in her car, on her way to the SVU. Olivia eventually fell asleep again.

At 10:00, Elliot woke up to his cell phone ringing. He untangled himself from Olivia, who at this point had woken up as well, and answered the phone.

"Stabler," he said.

"Hey, it's Casey. Is Olivia there?" she asked.

"You called my cell number just to talk to Olivia?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"I tried hers first, but no one answered," Casey explained.

"Well now that we're both awake," Elliot started.

"You were still in bed at 10:00? Was Olivia asleep?"

"Yes," he said.

"Wow, I think she really likes you with her because she woke up at 6:00 when I had to borrow clothes. You might no know this, but once Olivia wakes up, there is no hope in getting her to sleep again," said Casey.

"You came into our room while we were sleeping?" Elliot asked.

"No, I went into Olivia's room while you were sleeping," she corrected.

"I don't care whose room it was, do you know what I sleep in?" Elliot asked while looking down at his boxers.

"No, but I'd rather not know that information, Elliot," Casey said in a disgusted voice. "That's not important though."

"You're right. I didn't know that Olivia never goes back to sleep when she has been woken up. Do you still want to talk to Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"I have to; it's about a case that's going to court today."

"Okay, here she is," Elliot said as he handed the phone to Olivia.

"Hello?...Oh, yeah,….Donald Walt was his name, right….you told him?" Olivia said into the phone.

Elliot had a feeling that now the girls' conversation had changed from work related to love life related.

"Well, I was still tired, so I went to bed." Olivia continued. She paused for a minute, listened to Casey, and then laughed. "Okay, bye Casey. I'll talk to you soon," she said and then closed Elliot's phone and handed it back to him.

"So, Miss Olivia, you don't slip well after you have woken up, huh?" Elliot questioned her as he took his phone back and smiled at her.

"I made an exception today, El," she said with a smile. "But now, you have to pay for that," she said.

"How?"

"I'm very hungry when I wake up late," Olivia said.

"Okay then. You go take a shower, and by the time you come out, breakfast will be ready," Elliot said as he kissed her.

"Okay," said Olivia just as she turned around and retreated to the bathroom.

Sure enough, just as Elliot had promised, as soon as Olivia walked into the kitchen, French toast and bacon were waiting for her at her seat.

"You are so sweet, El, thanks," said Olivia as she sat down.

"Anything for you, Liv," he said as he too sat down and enjoyed breakfast with his fiancé.

**A/N: This chapter and the next one are kind of short, but together they were too long, and apart a little too short. I hope you understand! Please review, and thanks a bunch to those that do, they help a lot! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter 8. I would really appreciate some reviews; they don't take long at all. Thanks to those who do review.**

Chapter 8

That Little Sneak!

Thirty minutes later, when the food had been put away, and the dishes were in the sink, Elliot and Olivia walked hand in hand out to Elliot's car. Then Elliot drove them to the doctor's appointment. About ten minutes after they checked in, the doctor called them back.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Manning, and you must be Olivia," she said as she shook Olivia's hand.

"Yes, I'm Olivia Benson, and my fiancé is Elliot Stabler," Olivia replied.

"So nice to meet both of you," Dr. Manning said. She led them down the hall to a room which had a number 8 on the door.

Olivia sat in the patient's chair which was in the middle of the room. As the doctor asked some questions, she also prepared the ultrasound machine. When Olivia was prepped with some gel on her stomach, both Elliot and Olivia gasped when they saw their baby.

"Look, El," said Olivia.

"I know, Liv, it's amazing," he said as he squeezed her hand.

Elliot felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket.

"Excuse me," he said as he answered. "Hello?"

Olivia watched as Elliot's face turned from a business look into a smile.

"Yeah, here she is," he said as he handed the phone to Olivia. "It's Cragen."

"Hi, Cap," she said.

Olivia talked for about a minute with her boss before handing Elliot's phone back to him.

"They have another case for us when we're done," Olivia said. "He also said that he wants to see the ultrasound picture."

"That won't be a problem," Dr. Manning said as she handed two pictures to Elliot.

"Thank you," Elliot said.

"I do have a question, though," Dr. Manning began.

"Yes?" Olivia asked even though she knew what the question was.

"What kind of work do you do?"

"I am a detective for the SVU unit of the NYPD," Olivia answered.

"Okay, then as of now, you will no longer be able to do suspect chases, any outside work other than safe crime scene investigations, and you can only interrogate suspects with a partner. You can do this until about your 6th month, and then you will have to be restricted to desk duty," the doctor said.

"Sounds like you've given this speech before," commented Olivia.

"Actually, Don Cragen called me and told me what he wants you to do," she said.

"That little sneak!" exclaimed Olivia.

"He's right though," Dr. Manning said.

"I know," Olivia admitted.

"Well, you are about 6 weeks along, and an estimated due date would be May 14th," said Dr. Manning as she finished the appointment.

"Thank you," Olivia said. "We will see you soon!"

"Goodbye," Elliot said.

On the way back to the station, Olivia and Elliot began planning for the baby.

"We're going to need a bigger apartment," Olivia said. "Neither yours or mine is big enough."

"Or a house," said Elliot.

"Can we afford a house?" Olivia asked.

"I think we could. Later this week, let's look at all of the housing listings."

"Okay, you know, if the house is too expensive, a bigger apartment would be fine too," said Olivia.

"I know," Elliot replied.

When they reached the station, Elliot took out the ultrasound pictures and across the top of them, he wrote 'Benson Baby.'

"You know, eventually the baby will be a Stabler, once we get married," Olivia pointed out.

"Yeah, but Benson Baby just sounds better," he said.

The two of them laughed as they went into work on what was supposed to be their day off.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to those who did send reviews. To those who did not, I would appreciate knowing if you like this story, or if you are just reading it because you are bored. Whatever your answer, I won't be offended. Here's chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

You had a Bet Going?

As soon as Olivia got to her desk, she slopped one ultrasound picture into the frame which had a picture of her and Elliot at the Christmas party the year before. Olivia also made a mental note to pick up a few more picture frames when she went shopping. Then Olivia and Elliot went to find Cragen to show him the picture that was left.

"Hey, Elliot, Liv, how was everything?" he asked with a smile when they found him at the coffee machine.

"You are such a little liar!" exclaimed Olivia before Elliot could even say anything.

"Liv," he said, trying with no avail to calm his fiancé down.

"You said to see how far along I was first, and then you go and call my doctor! What is that all about?" Olivia went on, oblivious to Elliot's efforts.

"I'm doing my best to make sure your baby is healthy, Liv. It was all with the best intentions," said Cragen.

"Would you like to see a picture?" Elliot jumped in, trying to change the subject.

"Definitely," he said, taking the picture.

When Elliot and Olivia got back to their desks, Munch, Fin, and Casey were all gathered around Olivia's desk looking at the picture.

"Pay up Munch," Fin said. "I knew she was pregnant."

"So did I," Casey piped in.

"You had a bet going?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, you know, we have bets for everything," Munch said.

This was true. The 1-6 had small bets from who would get the best Christmas gifts to who could work the longest without a cup of coffee. Casey usually won the coffee one.

"Hey, congratulations on the engagement," Fin said. "I haven't seen you guys since the big day."

"I know, we've been busy," Elliot said.

"Congrats with the baby too," Munch added.

"Thanks," Olivia said. "I have a feeling that with you two as uncles, my poor child will be exposed to way too many stupid inappropriate jokes, and uninteresting ironies."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm thinking of some new jokes just for this kid," said Munch.

"At least your kid will have one normal aunt," Casey said.

"Yeah, normal until one cup of coffee is consumed, and then you're bouncing off the walls," Munch said.

"Not funny," said Casey.

"Oh, I disagree," Fin interrupted.

At that moment, Cragen came out of his office and stopped Munch, Fin, and Casey's banter.

"Elliot, Olivia, I still have a case for you," he said while motioning for both detectives to follow him back into his office.

"Yes?" asked Olivia when they had reached their destination.

"In about twenty minutes, two suspects will be coming in, and they both need to be interrogated," said Cragen.

"Okay," Olivia said.

"So, you want both of us to do it?" Elliot asked.

"That would be great. Now, Munch, Fin, and Casey are probably finishing their debate on who the wackiest aunt or uncle will be. As amusing as their argument is, I still have some paperwork to do," said Cragen.

"We'll be ready when the suspects get here," Olivia said as she and Elliot headed for the door.

Back out in the bull pen, Much, Fin, and Casey's argument was in full swing. Munch and Fin had teamed up against Casey and were pointing out all of her odd attributes.

"When you brush your teeth, you run your toothbrush under water before and after the toothpaste is on the brush," Fin pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?" Casey asked.

"In the communal showers, you leave your bathing products in the shower!" Much said.

"How do you know it's mine?" she asked.

"Do you know anyone else with a bright green shower caddy that reads Mrs. Bloom? Do you know anyone else with a pink and orange razor, sponge, and shower gels?" said Munch.

"Olivia, help me out here," said Casey desperately.

"Okay, Munch, I'll start with you. In the shower, you ding 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' in a very flat out of tune voice," Olivia begins when she sees Fin smiling. "Fin, I wouldn't smile if I were you because you're next. Munch, after you eat, you always blow your nose on your napkin. However, the most disturbing attribute is your orange blossom scented deodorant, which you have in your top right desk drawer," Olivia

said.

Munch retreated to his desk silently.

"Fin, when you brush with your Crest Expressions Toothpaste, you always yell 'Bam' like Emerald does in the commercials, but when you do it with a mouthful of toothpaste, it ends up sounding more like 'damn.' Then, you have your pair of Teletubies boxers, which I think you are wearing now, since they were in your locker yesterday, but are not in there today. Your most disturbing attribute is when you pick your nose with a paperclip, and then you use it to clip a case file together. That file gets handed off to some other poor person who has no idea what you did to it," said Olivia as she returned to her desk with a smirk on her face.

"You're good," Casey said.

"I'm a detective, I pick up on these things," replied Olivia.

"This is not over," Fin said to Casey.

"Yeah, well, I'm ready for you. I have valuable blackmail material," Casey said. "Liv, sometime you need to tell me what you have noticed about me. I'd be interested to know."

"Sure thing," Olivia said.

"Remind me not to get on you bad side," Elliot said.

"You have nothing to worry about, El," Olivia said.

"Good," said Elliot. "I'm glad."

A/N: HeHeHe! I thought that this chapter was funny. It was a lot of fun to write. Some of these "attributes" are actually some of the things my friends do. My favorite one is the toothpaste mouthful that is supposed to be Bam, but sounds like Damn. Thanks Erin, for that one! Please read and review, thanks a bunch!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow! I loved all of the reviews that I've gotten from my last chapter. I agree, it's one of my best ones, and the humor in it just fell into place. This chapter is sort of a filler, and narrative to fill in the reader on what has happened in the length of time that has passed. My next chapters will definitely be more descriptive and hopefully more humorous. As always, your input is appreciated.**

Chapter 10

I'm so Happy

Two months at work had gone by fast for both Olivia and Elliot. Their wedding was the next day, October 30, 2005. The wedding consisted of very few people. Casey was the maid of honor; Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie were bridesmaids. For Elliot, his best man was Dickey, who had recently been asked to be called Rick instead. Cragen, Munch, Fin, Elliot's mother, and a few friends were also going to be there to witness the event.

Casey had gone with Olivia to pick out her wedding dress. Even the store owner had asked her to model for the store once Olivia had tried the dress on. The dress was slim fitted, strapless, had scattered sequins sewn into the fabric, and it also had a long train after it. Olivia also purchased a veil which had just a few sequins to match the dress. The good news for her was that she hadn't started to really show yet, at three months, the slimness wouldn't last much longer. Her stomach barely even looked swollen to Elliot when she lifted her shirt to show him.

The wedding was held at St. Catherine's church, and reception was at a local restaurant called Stella's. After the wedding, Elliot and Olivia were treated by their friends to a one week honeymoon on a cruse in the Caribbean. If the couple had their way, they might have just taken a week off from work, but the 1-6 wouldn't have it any other way.

Olivia and Elliot had decided not to have bachelor/bachelorette parties because they couldn't wait to be married, and technically, Elliot wasn't a bachelor since he had been married, and already had a bachelor party. The only person Olivia would have invited anyway would have been Casey, so it wouldn't have been much of a party.

That night, at Olivia's apartment, she and Elliot were watching a made for TV movie together.

"I'm so happy that we're finally getting married, El," Olivia said as she rested her head on Elliot's chest.

"Me too," Elliot replied and placed his hand on her back.

Elliot could tell that there was more that Olivia wanted to say, but he waited for her.

"I'm glad that we can give our baby what I never had; a stable home, two loving parents, and a healthy life. I hope that I'll know what to do as a mother, because I sure didn't have an example. My mother spent her time either getting drunk, or being passed out on the couch after doing so," Olivia said after a minute of silence.

"You'll be a great mother, even though your childhood wasn't good. Trust me Liv, you'll give our baby everything you didn't have, but wanted. I love you, Livia," Elliot said.

Olivia smiled at her childhood pet name. When Serena, her mother wasn't drunk, Livia was the name she used. As a child, the name Livia wasn't heard often. If Serena was drunk, some unflattering adjective placed in front of the word 'bitch' was often used to refer to her daughter.

"I love you too, El," Olivia said as she nodded on and off next to Elliot.

**A/N: Let me know if you liked the skip ahead in time, or not. I decided to go ahead and to that instead of trying to describe every day for two months. I want to give this story some direction, not just a no-pointer, although those can be quite cute too. Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise! Please read and review, thanks a bunch!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to update! I have had so much homework from school that I haven't even gotten to write another chapter until this morning. Honors Biology and World History give out so much work! You probably don't want to hear about me, so here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 11

I Can't Wait

The next morning, Casey whisked Olivia off to the bridal room in the church to get ready for the big day. Slowly and carefully, Olivia put on her dress, had her hair and makeup done, and checked herself over multiple times. Casey could tell that Olivia was nervous, and tried to keep her calm.

For Elliot in the groom's room, he was dressed and ready almost two hours early. Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Rick were all in there with him. As soon as Elliot was ready, the other men (and teenager) came in to try to help pass the time.

"Why can't we just get married now?" Elliot asked anxiously pacing the room.

"Olivia probably isn't even ready yet," Cragen said. "If it will make you feel better, I can go check on Olivia."

"I want to go," said Elliot.

"You can't, it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding," Fin explained.

"I did with Kathy," Elliot pointed out.

"No offence, but look how that turned out," said Munch.

Cragen decided to go see Olivia. When he got to her room, he knocked on the door, and Casey answered to let him in. He couldn't see Olivia right away because Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie were all crowded around her, but when they moved away, Cragen himself was floored when he saw how beautiful she was.

"When you look like that, Liv, I'm getting ready to switch places with Elliot at the altar," he joked.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"Okay? Are you kidding? If you stand outside of the church, half of the men in this city will be drooling over you!" exclaimed Cragen.

"Thanks, I think," Olivia said.

"Well, I came here to wish you good luck, but mainly because Elliot was becoming paranoid," Cragen said with a smile.

"Tell him that I can't wait," Olivia said.

Over the next half hour, Much, Fin, and Rick came in to wish Olivia good luck. When each of them had walked in, they all had their own set of flattering comments.

"Hot dog," Fin said when he first saw Olivia.

"Thanks?" said Olivia.

"If you're not careful, I'm going to push Elliot out of the way at the altar," he commented.

"If you do, you'll be sorry," she said as she hugged Fin.

When Much walked in, he stopped dead in the doorway and stared at his co-worker.

"Holy cow, Olivia," he said.

"You like?" she asked as she spun around for him.

"I love," he said.

"I'm nervous," Olivia confided.

"Why?" Much asked.

"I'm getting married, starting a new life, and having a baby all at the same time!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you're marrying Elliot, starting a new life with your best friend, and having a baby with the man you love," he pointed out.

"What if I screw up?" asked Olivia.

"What could you possibly screw up?" Much asked.

"What if I'm a horrible wife and mother?" Olivia asked.

"You won't be. You and Elliot are so perfect for each other, it's hard to believe that you didn't get together sooner," he said.

"Elliot was going through the divorce," Olivia pointed out.

"That's over now. You will be his wife. He loves you, Olivia. We all do," he said.

"I love you all too."

When Rick came in to wish Olivia, his new step mother good luck, he surprised Olivia by kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, Olivia," he said.

"I love you too, Rick," Olivia said.

"I obviously love my mother, but truthfully, I wish you were my real mom. Dad really loves you," said Rick.

"I love your dad too. You know, I'm not your biological mother, but a step-mom can be pretty cool too," Olivia said trying to cheer him up.

"I know. Thanks for all that you do for Dad," he said.

"You're welcome. Thanks you for all that you do for me."

**A/N: A cute little part before the wedding. I will try to keep one new chapter a week if my schedule will allow it. Please read and review. Thanks a bunch!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm trying to keep up my promise to update at least once a week. It's hard, let me tell you. Here's chapter 12.**

Chapter 12

Hi Dad

Ten minutes passed, and the ceremony was about to start. Olivia had the finishing touches done to her hair and makeup, and then Cragen came to walk her down the church aisle.

"Hi Dad," she said with a smile.

"Hello, daughter," he said.

"You ready for this?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question, Liv?" Don asked.

"Well, to answer you, I've been ready for months!"

"Well then, let's get moving," Don said. By this time, the pair had reached the church entrance and were waiting for the bridesmaids to walk up the aisle.

"Liv, I want you to know that you are like the daughter I never had. Even after you get married, I would hope to still be included and involved in you live and with the baby. I love you," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don, you are my dad, well the dad that I always wanted. Of course you will be involved with my life now, and especially with the baby. Dad, thanks for all you have done. I love you," she said as she returned the kiss on the cheek.

The ceremony began, and as everyone walked down the aisle, the audience was in awe of Olivia's beauty. Elliot's chin was practically on the ground when he saw his wife-to-be. Before Cragen gave Olivia away, he hugged her, kissed her, and whispered 'I love you' in her ear. The vows were exchanged, and then the couple gave each other their rings. Olivia's was a plain white gold band, but inside, it read, 'I love you, Liv.' Elliot's ring was a plain gold band, and his was inscribed, 'I love you, El.' They had decided to use nicknames on the rings figuring that it would be more personable considering they hardly ever used real names. When the priest said for Elliot to kiss his bride, he practically lifted Olivia off the floor. On the side of the altar, Much and Fin were snickering until Cragen shot them a death glare. Obviously, they held in their laughter after that.

The reception was fun for everyone. Elliot didn't want a fancy one, and neither did Olivia. There was lots of dancing, and even some karaoke. Cragen convinced Munch and Fin to sing "Let it Be" with him. They only did it because Don threatened to put them on desk duty for a month if they didn't participate. Elliot and Olivia were peeling with laughter as they sang and danced on stage. After the reception was over, Elliot and Olivia returned home to pack their bags. By the time everything was packed, they were ready to go to bed.

At six o'clock the next morning, Olivia and Elliot headed out to the airport for their much anticipated honeymoon.

**A/N: I know it didn't have much conversation, but the next chapters will be more chatty. I'm thinking of doing like two or three more chapters and an epilogue. Please tell me what you think. As always, please read and review. Thanks a bunch!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this last chapter took soooooo long! I've had it written for a while, just had no time to post. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 13

I Can't Believe this is Real!

At the airport, Olivia sat next to Elliot while waiting for the plane which would take them to the Caribbean. Olivia was staring at her rings on her left hand.

"What's up, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I still can't believe this is real," Olivia answered.

"Tonight, I'll remind you," Elliot said with a wink.

Olivia playfully smacked him on the arm. "I don't doubt it."

The plane began to board.

"Let's go, Liv," Elliot said.

"I can't wait," she said.

The newly married couple walked hand in hand into the airplane hanger, ready to have a romantic getaway after pledging their love to each other.

**A/N: Okay, definitely not the best ending, but most of the readers have lost interest. It's my fault for not posting hardly at all, but with a schedule loaded with honors classes, it's all I can do to get 5 hours of sleep a night! Just kidding, usually I get 8, but barely. The Olympics starts in fifteen minutes, GO USA!**


End file.
